


Breaking the habit

by orphan_account



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kento is being too workaholic for his own good, Fuma needs to remind him to take a break. And maybe it is a little for Fuma's good as well, but don't tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the habit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jojo:)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jojo%3A%29).



> This is belated birthday porn for Jojo. Happy belated birthday, my fandom imouto! :D  
> Also, this is the most plotless, graphic porn I have written for a while :P I am sorry, leave me my fun.

Fuma’s POV

“Are you serious?” I groaned as I stepped out of the bathroom into our shared hotel room, finding Kento sitting at the table with laptop and books open, glasses in place as he studied. “It’s half past midnight, Kento!”

“I told you that I have an essay to hand in next week” Kento returned, looking over his shoulder to pout at me. “Just for an hour, I swear!” When I only glared at him pointedly, he continued, voice becoming defensive: “Don’t tell me you were going to sleep already! We both know you usually never go to bed before 1 or 2 A.M.!”

“No, I was not going to sleep” I confirmed. “But we have a hotel room to ourselves for the whole night and are actually for once not too tired to make use of it. Do you see where I am going with this?”

“Fuma” Kento sighed, whining a little, but it did nothing to soften me up. “I would like to spend time with you, too. It’s just…”

“One night without work won’t kill you” I announced, stalking over to him and decidedly closing his laptop. Kento opened his mouth in protest, but my fingers had already found his chin, turning his face upwards so our eyes met. “I am doing this for your own good, you know. Someone needs to keep you from working yourself to death.”

“How selfless of you” Kento noted sarcastically, and I smirked. 

“Shut up and let me be a good boyfriend” I demanded, leaning down to catch his lips in a demanding kiss. 

Kento let me indulge him for a while, wrapping his arms around my shoulder as he kissed me back. I hummed into the kiss in contentment, knowing exactly which buttons to push with Kento to make him forget all about his homework. The perks of a long-lasting relationship. 

Only tonight was not like any other night, it seemed, because Kento kept trying to disentangle himself from me every now and then, fighting off my hands traveling higher on his thigh or slipping under his shirt. 

“Kentoooo” I complained when he finally broke our kiss, leaning back far enough on the chair to put some distance between us. 

“Stop riling me up” Kento murmured breathlessly, opening his laptop again. “I need to concentrate.”

“It’s been two weeks since we’ve had the opportunity to be properly alone” I reminded him idly. “I’ve been looking forward to this all week!”

“Just a few more minutes” Kento insisted, but I wouldn’t have any of it, for once not caring that I was being pushy. I demanded attention, and when Kento could pull the guilt card on me whenever he wanted something, I could damn well, too. 

“Fuma” Kento sighed as my lips attached to the nook of his neck and shoulder, making him squirm. “Seriously?!”

I only smiled against his skin before letting myself drop onto the floor, crawling until I kneeled between his legs, my fingers flying to his zipper. 

“ _Fuma_!” Kento hissed, his hands pushing at my shoulder, but too lightly to actually count as real rejection. 

“Just carry on with what you were doing. Don’t mind me” I said lightly, reaching into his underwear to bring out his already half hard cock, proof enough of how much my ministrations really affected him. 

Kento let out a choked sound which probably was supposed to have been a protest but had died when I started stroking him, quickly bringing him to full hardness. I glanced up at him once, catching his dark eyes before leaning in to lick over the tip. 

Kento moaned, his hands fisting my hair, not to pull me away this time, more to keep me in place. 

I took my time, deciding to tease a little as a payback for his stubbornness, mouthing up and down his shaft, tracing the throbbing veins with my tongue but not doing much more. It took for Kento to whine out my name pathetically until I finally took him into my mouth, swallowing him slowly, inch for inch. 

I enjoyed everything about pleasing Kento like this, the heady feeling of power when his breathing sped up and his fingers tightened on my hair, his taste and his smell and the little shudders that went through his body when I started bobbing my head, starting a slow rhythm. 

It took not long for Kento to fall apart like this, voice breathy as he whispered my name over and over again, hands in my hair pulling and stroking alternatively, feeling really, really good. 

Kento whined when I came up again for a moment, pointedly licking the head in circling motions.

“Do you want to come like this?” I checked, bringing my hand down to massage his balls, making Kento throw back his head in pleasure. I wanted to latch my lips to his throat for a moment, but that would have required me standing up, and I was not ready to do that just yet. 

“Don’t stop” Kento pleaded, and I smiled as I tongued his slit lightly, tasting his precum. 

“I want to fuck you afterwards” I noted, knowing that Kento would promise me anything I wanted in that state, and not very surprisingly, he nodded immediately. 

“However you want me” he breathed. “Just keep going!”

“Okay” I grinned, leaning in to suck him back into my mouth. 

I knew Kento would not hold out long once I got serious, hollowing out my cheeks and picking up pace, making Kento raise one arm to press it over his mouth, muffling all the sounds. We may have the room for ourselves all night, but Marius and Sou were still next door, and Marius had once before asked us about weird noises coming from our room. No need to make him any more suspicious. 

When Kento came, his finger dug into my scalp almost painfully, but I was used to it, liking the slight roughness if it came from Kento in moments like these. He gasped for air as I licked him clean, finally letting him fall from my mouth to get to my feet again, wincing at my right foot feeling numb after kneeling in one position for too long. 

Kento was the one pulling me into a hungry kiss, moaning when he tasted himself on my tongue, his arms wrapping around my shoulders tightly. 

He did not resist when I picked him up from the chair, instead tightening his legs around my hips to keep himself up, letting me carry him the short way to the closest bed, which turned out to be his. 

I lay him onto his back, almost falling in with him because Kento refused to let go of me, too busy chasing my tongue with his. 

The situation changed soon, though, Kento rolling us around so I was on my back and he was straddling me, quickly pulling his shirt over his head and placing his glasses on the nightstand. I was distracted by messy hair falling into his face for a moment, before Kento caught my eyes.

“So, how do you want me?” he asked in an almost business-like manner, making me grin. 

“You look good up there” I noted, and Kento chuckled. 

“Alright then” he said, clever fingers already undoing my bathrobe and tracing the skin of my chest as he pulled it out of the way. I sighed in contentment. 

Kento leaned over the side of the bed for one moment to rummage in his bag, and when he came back up again he pressed a small bottle of lube into my hand.

“Make yourself useful while I get you worked up” he said, slipping out of his jeans and underwear before returning to his original position. 

“I am already worked up, silly” I noted, closing my eyes when he leaned down to kiss over my chest. “You were the one who needed convincing.”

Kento bit down on my shoulder lightly, and I gasped, my fist tightening around the lube, reminding me of its existence. 

I uncapped the bottle, reaching around Kento, who was busy alternatively sucking and twisting my nipples between his fingers, making it hard not to spill the stuff all over him as I lubed my fingers. 

I dropped the bottle then and found his butt with my clean hand, squeezing down appreciatively once, making Kento chuckle against my skin. 

“You really like my butt, don’t you?” he said conversationally, kissing up my throat. 

“I like you” I shrugged, slick fingers finding his rim, circling it a few times to wet it. 

“You’d better, after being together with me for that long” Kento murmured, his voice breathy as he kissed the corner of my mouth. “I don’t let everyone interrupt my studies so they can have their way with me.”

“If you did, we’d need to have a word” I groaned, catching his lips pointedly, and Kento smiled against them before deepening the kiss. 

I used the opportunity to push my pointer finger inside of him, making Kento sigh into the kiss. 

I took my time stretching him, actually liking this part, like everything else that involved touching Kento. I loved the little breathy moans that slipped Kento’s lips whenever something felt good, how he tried to reciprocate with touching me as well but was never able to concentrate for too long, his mind clouded by my fingers inside of him. 

By the time I had pushed the third finger into him, he was a shuddering mess, his fingers loosely wrapped around my erection but not focused enough to do anything with it, kisses messy and wet as he desperately tried to keep them going. 

“Fuma” he murmured pleadingly as his free hand clumsily searched the mattress until he found the lube. “I’m ready!” 

“Hm?” I just hummed, purposefully prodding his prostate, making the lube slip from his fingers again as he groaned desperately. 

“ _Please_ ” he whined, and I chuckled as I finally pulled my fingers, reaching for the tube to lube my own erection. 

“You are pretty impatient for not having wanted this in the first place” I noted, watching as Kento squirmed above me, positioning himself until my tip touched his entrance. 

“I never said I did not want to” Kento whispered. “I just have this bad habit of being responsible and all.”

“Don’t worry, I will make you break that habit whenever necessary” I teased, moaning softly when Kento began lowering himself. 

Kento did not answer, throwing his head back in pleasure, and my hands found his hips, steadying him until he was completely sitting in my lap. 

“God I missed this” I whispered as we caught our breaths, Kento’s heat around me clouding my mind, and Kento chuckled before rotating his lips, catching my eyes. 

It was enough to make me lean up to catch his lips, kissing him as he started creating a rhythm, making me fall apart with every motion.

For a while, I just kept kissing Kento and not doing much else, marveling at the sensations he gave me, but then, I planted my feet on the mattress for leverage and began moving with him. 

Kento groaned, his hand finding mine and holding on. 

The room was filled with our ragged breathing and the sound of skin hitting skin and me slipping in and out of him, and the little moans that none of us seemed to be able to suppress, and I loved it, never got tired of it no matter how often we were together like this. I doubted I would ever be able to get enough of this, or enough of Kento, for the rest of my life. 

Soon I felt all heat pooling in my stomach, announcing my pending climax, and I tore my hand away from Kento’s hip to find his shaft. Despite just having come a while ago Kento seemed close, and when I started stroking him in time with our movements, his rhythm faltered and he had to break our kiss to get any air into his lungs at all. 

“Fuma” Kento whispered, catching my eyes, and I made an effort to actually keep them open to look at him, to see the desperation in those familiar brown orbs before everything overwhelmed him. His eyes closed as he went over the edge, his cock pulsing in my hand, and I groaned as he tightened around me. 

I picked up speed, instincts ruled by the urgent need to find release as well, and when I finally did, Kento’s hands were on my face, stroking my sweaty skin and keeping me grounded to him and to reality. 

When I opened my eyes again, he was smiling lazily before leaning in to kiss me softly. 

“Better?” he whispered. 

“Way better” I nodded, reaching out to wrap my arms around him to cuddle, confused when Kento shrugged them off and sat up. “Kento?”

“You can already go to sleep, I will just finish that paragraph” he murmured, reaching for his back and rummaging until he found tissues to clean himself up.

I stared at him incredulously, before bursting out, my voice indignant: “How are you still able to think about university?!” Kento just rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to return something, but I cut him off: “Don’t you dare give me a stupid answer, I obviously wasn’t good enough if you are still able to think about anything but me!”

“You were awesome” Kento said indulgently, but I did not believe a word of it. “It’s just-”

I groaned, and with all the energy my annoyance had brought me back I rolled us around, making Kento yelp as he landed on his back, me still inside of him. 

“Fuma, what are you doing?!” Kento asked breathlessly, looking at me in mild alarm, and I glared down at him.

“I will fuck you until all you can remember is my name” I groaned, snapping my hips once pointedly, making Kento gasp. 

“Are you kidding me?!” Kento moaned, fisting the blankets underneath him. “I don’t think I can-”

“We will see” I said firmly, thrusting into him once more. 

I had always had a tendency to become aroused when I was angry, so it was no surprise that I was hard again after only such a short break. Kento whimpered, obviously hypersensitive from his two previous orgasms, squirming underneath me. 

“I am serious, Fuma” he murmured breathlessly. “There is no way in hell I can come again that quickly. So don’t-”

“We have time” I said airily, attaching my lips to his throat, sucking. Kento’s only answer was a high pitched whine, his hands clinging to my shoulders, but I did not budge, my hips finding a slow rhythm to bring us both back into the state I needed, my tongue coming out to taste his sweaty skin. 

There was a mark when I came up again and I knew Kento would snap at me for that tomorrow when he got dressed, but for now I felt slightly smug about it, catching his lips for a possessive kiss. 

It was weirdly intense, to see Kento like this. He was much more responsive at every stimulation, jerking at every snap of my hips, and much more vocal than I had ever experienced him. 

“Oh god Fuma” he groaned when I came up for air, digging his nails into my shoulder blades. “Holy shit…”

“Feeling good?” I murmured, moving my hips with more force, making Kento throw his head back and moan so loudly that my hand flew to his mouth to cover it. 

Kento seemed unable to articulate any words, so I just muffled his noises with another kiss, keeping my thrusts deep and well-paced, not rushing anything to not race myself to a finish without taking him with me, but with enough speed to break Kento apart all over again with it. 

It took a while for Kento to become really hard again, but soon I could feel it sliding against my stomach, and everything was so intense, the shivers wracking through Kento’s body, his high pitched moans against my lips, his fingers clawing at my back as if to not slip away. 

I could feel when it all began tipping for Kento, flowing together so perfectly that he lost control over it, and then he broke our kiss and threw his head back, his final moan silent as he came. 

I focused only on him for a while, stroking his hair out of his face and trying to keep the rhythm up because it took longer than usual and Kento seemed completely out of it, having lost all grip of the world, but then my own pleasure snuck up on me almost unexpectedly, as if sneaking up on me and pushing in the back and over the edge. 

For a long time, everything was just fuzzy colors and not enough air and my skin was tingly and my brain not working, but then Kento shifted underneath me and I remembered him, forcing my eyes open to take in his face, eyes still closed tightly, mouth not quite closed. 

“Are you okay?” I whispered, stroking lightly over his cheekbone, and Kento chuckled breathlessly. 

“I feel weird” he murmured, stretching out his arms as if to check if his limbs were still listening to him, and I got the clue, stroking my palms over them, making Kento sigh. “This was really intense. Like wow.”

“I noticed. You came like forever” I chuckled, making Kento laugh and open his eyes, but his gaze was unfocused and sleepy. “Was this a bad idea?”

“No” Kento shook his head, smiling. “Next time I try to fight you off, don’t listen to me.”

“Okay” I smirked, gathering him into my arms, holding him as close to me as I could. 

“Don’t let go” Kento whispered, and I smiled at him sounding so clingy suddenly, liking it more than I would ever admit out loud. 

“Never” I promised, and Kento sighed as he searched my lips for a lazy kiss. 


End file.
